Vehicles have extended travel reach, provided travel convenience, and improved the quality of life. With the development of science and technology, compared with a manually driven vehicle, an unmanned vehicle (referred to as a driverless vehicle below) controlled by an intelligent system can acquire more driving information and provide higher security. Driverless vehicles become an important development trend of future vehicles.
However, the existing driverless vehicle control method has some defects. For example, various existing driverless vehicle manufacturers, based on their own circumstances, control their driverless vehicles by using self-defined vehicle control messages. Generally, the manufacturers are not capable of developing all parts of a driverless vehicle, and some parts need to be developed by other more specialized vehicle manufacturers. Therefore, vehicle control messages defined by one driverless vehicle manufacturer form a technical barrier to other vehicle-related technology companies. This is disadvantageous for further developments of driverless vehicles.